The invention relates to a measuring device for determining physical and chemical properties of gases, liquids and solids, having a computing unit which is connected to a sensor. The invention also relates to a method for determining physical and chemical properties of gases, liquids and solids, wherein the measured data are passed on by a sensor to a computing unit.
Such a measuring device and such a method are generally known in the field of measuring technology and are commercially available, in particular for liquid and gas analysis.
The sensor of such a measuring device can be a pH value sensor or a temperature sensor which is e.g. submerged in a liquid to be analyzed. The raw sensor data are processed by an electrical circuit into measured data for subsequent transmission to the computing unit. The measured data can be displayed on an associated monitor with the aid of the computing unit, or can be passed on to another device such as a control station.
In large industrial installations such as treatment plants, a multitude of sensors are connected to a computing unit. The measured data are transmitted through connecting cables especially strung for this purpose. The substantial efforts required in laying the cables result in substantial costs associated with both their installation and maintenance.
In view of the above mentioned prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a measuring device and a method for determining physical and chemical properties of gases, liquids and solids, which minimizes installation efforts and associated expenses therefore.
This object is achieved by the invention with regard to a measuring device of the above-mentioned type, in that the computing unit and the sensor are connected to each other by means of a high capacity communications network. With regard to a method of the above mentioned kind, the object in accordance with the invention is achieved in that the measured data are transmitted via such a high capacity communications network.
In accordance with the invention, the cable connection or connections between the sensor or sensors and the computing unit are replaced by a high capacity communications network. In consequence thereof, a dedicated cable system is no longer needed. The work required for cable system installation and its maintenance is therefore avoided. This represents a considerable advantage for both installation of the measuring device in accordance with the invention as well as for its maintenance with considerable cost savings being achieved.
In advantageous embodiments of the measuring device and the method in accordance with the invention, the computing unit and the sensor are connected to each other for transmission of the measured data via a radio network connection, a telephone network connection, an internet connection, an intranet connection or via a communications connection overlaid on an electrical power grid network.
The connection between the computing unit and the sensor using such a high capacity communications network and the transmission of the measured data via that communications network can therefore be achieved through use of one or more of the above mentioned networks. For such networks, transmission in accordance with the invention has the advantage of avoiding the need to completely construct a specific, dedicated communications link. Instead, a pre-existing communications network can be utilized. For example, for straightforward transmission of the measured data by telephone, a modem or the like can be provided at both ends of a telephone line, to feed and extract the measured data into and out of the telephone network. Such modems are inexpensive and commercially available. Similar considerations apply to transmission of the measured data via either the internet or an intranet system.
A further advantage of use of a communications network media in accordance with the invention is that such a telephone or internet connection permits arbitrary locations to be connected to each other thereby facilitating transmission of the measured data to any desired location. In comparison with the known dedicated cable-connected measuring device, this represents a considerable advantage with regard to the flexibility and applications of the method and device in accordance with the present invention.
In an advantageous further embodiment of the invention, the computing unit is coupled to a further unit, such as a control station activating device. For such embodiments, the computing unit and the further unit can also be connected to each other via a high capacity communications network to allow data and program packages to be exchanged between the computing unit and the further unit via that network link.
These above mentioned data or program packages could include lists of measured data, already processed measured data, measured data to be filed, or the like, and can be passed from the computing station to, for example, a control unit. The data and/or program packages might also be programs which are transmitted from the control station to the computing unit to, for example, update an existing computing unit program. No cable system is needed to transmit such data and/or program packages between the computing unit and the further unit. To this extent the measuring device and method in accordance with the invention are considerably simplified compared to conventional systems.
The computing unit and the further unit can be advantageously connected to each other for transmission of the measured data via a radio connection, a telephone connection, an internet connection, an intranet connection, or a communications connection overlaid on a electrical power grid. In this manner, existing communications media can be utilized in the measuring device in accordance with the invention.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the measuring device and method in accordance with the invention, several sensors and/or several further units are coupled to the computing unit by means of a multiplexer or the like. Commercially available multiplexers and demultiplexers can be used, either in the form of hardware products or as software modules. The measured data, other data, and/or program packages can thereby be transmitted from the sensors to the computing unit and from the computing unit to a further unit with the aid of such multiplexers and demultiplexers.
It is particularly advantageous when the computing unit is a personal computer. Specialized and expensive computing devices are thereby avoided through use of a commercially available personal computer. Program packages, required for example for evaluating the measured data generated by the sensors, can be installed on such a personal computer as can program packages which may be useful for generating lists of the measured data or the like.
The personal computer may be provided with a modem to facilitate transmission of the measured data from the sensors to the personal computer and to facilitate data transmission from the personal computer to further units. The modem can establish a telephone, internet and/or intranet connection.
In this manner, all commercially available options of the personal computer can be utilized for the device and method in accordance with the invention. The measuring device in accordance with the invention can thereby be expanded in a simple and cost-effective manner for accommodating the respective application.
The measuring device and method in accordance with the invention are particularly advantageous in liquid and gas analysis and for measuring moisture in liquids or gases. For such applications, avoidance of the conventional dedicated cable system is particularly advantageous.
Further characteristics, applications and advantages of the invention ensue from the following description of exemplary embodiments of the invention represented in the drawing. All of the elements described and represented constitute inventive subject manner individually or in any arbitrary combination, regardless of their particular combination in the claims and independent of the wording, or embodiments of the descriptions, and the drawings.